


Kübler-Ross

by 7Sadic_Writter7



Category: Daredevil (TV), Lucifer (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Sadic_Writter7/pseuds/7Sadic_Writter7
Summary: Esta pequeña historia se me ocurrió hace unos dos días y la escribí en la madrugada. Espero que les agrade este Matt que se muestra dolido por la perdida de su amante y el como poco a poco está cerca de superarlo.





	Kübler-Ross

**Author's Note:**

> Obra en español, ya que de esta pareja no hay casi nada en habla hispana (todo lo que leo de ésta esta en ingles) por lo que he decidido aportar mi pequeño grano de arena con mucho amor~♪

1 - _Negación_

El ambiente estaba en completa calma, ni un alma rodeando el núcleo de su radar, bueno, tampoco es como si alguien fuese a rondas por el lugar donde actualmente se encontraba.  
—Felicidades, Matty, —habló el abogado estando un poco más que incrédulo, aun sin creer para nada en la evidencia que se encontraba frente a él y entre sus manos; la placa fue cambiada —siempre solo, nunca acompañado, típico del diablo.  
El abogado de rojiza cabellera -al igual que sus lentes circulares- apretaba con fuerza el periódico de esa mañana. El que Karen Page le hubo entregado con gruesas lágrimas que hinchaban su delgado rostro y corrían el maquillaje al que tanto esfuerzo le ponía en las mañanas.

"Imposible", eso fue lo que le dijo.  
"Son sus ropas, sus armas, sus pocas características identificables. ¡Él ya no está!", su voz se destrozó en tan poco tiempo. Como un espejo que retiras para limpiar con cuidado, pero que sin querer se te desliza por entre los dedos y terminar estampándose contra tu pie.   
"No te creo, no es posible. No es tan fácil de acabar con alguien así", de los tres en el bufete el que resultó mas dispuesto a ser la voz de la ignorada razón resultó ser su buen amigo Foggy, quien se supone tendría que ir de salida para ciertos asuntos importantes que involucraban la búsqueda de un adorno circular digno de los dedos de su amada novia, sin embargo, ahí se encontró el pobre Nelson hablando con una calma temblorosa que quería salir volando cual paloma blanca.  
"Él era un hombre, amigos; no una maquina, no un alíen, no un dios, ni mucho menos un mutante. A todos nos llega nuestra hora de salida", el pelirrojo sintió una presión tan grande en su pecho, una brutal fuerza dolorosa debajo del esternón que únicamente le dio ganas de subir su mano hasta la zona “herida” y apretar hasta ya no sentir dicha incomodidad, pero él no iba a hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia... Por eso sólo apretó el bastón entre sus dedos.  
"Frank Castle se ha ido a reunir con su familia"

—Esto no es justo, Castle... Mentir es pecado — se lamentó el abogado reteniendo sus lágrimas como sus sollozos: Quemado, casi irreconocible, lo único que lo identificó fue una nariz previamente rota y las huellas en sus armas. Mathew se negaba a creerlo, no era suficiente, le parecía demasiado poco para vencer al castigador, no obstante, allí se encontraba ahora.

Tirado frente a la tumba de la familia Castle pensando en que más pudo haber hecho para salvar al ultimo de ellos.  
—Volverás, yo sé quien eres. En la cocina del infierno hay demasiado que purgar.

2 - _Ira_

Sus patrullas estuvieron llenas de desenfreno y brutalidad desde ese día, claramente el icono de la justicia ciega seguía fiel a su voto de no tomar vidas ajenas, pero si algo debía ser dejado en claro era que Daredevil tenía un tinte diferente, y no, no era por ese nuevo traje completamente oscuro y aun mejor que su anterior versión en rojo: No, claro que no, esto iba más allá, era como si las venas de este icono hubiesen sido picadas a la vez todas las noches desde que se supo que el tan temido castigador fue tachado del mapa.

Murdock no lograba notarlo, era más frío, hablaba menos, su expresión no parecía abandonar la seriedad perpetua y sus manos siempre sujetaban firmemente su bastón. Siempre listas para lanzarlo a un objetivo con la intención de noquearlo inmediatamente.  
—¡Diablo, tenemos que hablar! — gritó el detective Mahoney una madrugada bastante aburrida en la que no estuvo muy ajetreado, Murdock podía oler perfectamente el hedor a miedo de esas alimañas sin temor a un poder superior.   
—¿Se le ofrece algo detective? — Matt no percibía nada de gratitud en el hombre de justicia lenta e indiferente. Que raro, se supone que rojo estaba haciéndole la tarea.  
—¿Qué carajo es lo que te pasa, diablo?  
—¿A qué se refiere, detective? — Daredevil estaba bastante alto, acuclillado en la esquina de una azotea cuyo edificio yacía unido a uno más pequeño -por un piso o dos- “observando” con tranquilidad al oficial que le miraba desde abajo y con la respiración cansada y jadeante por subir tan rápido los pisos en un casi recompensado intento por seguirle el paso.   
Tal parece que alguien se equivocó de edificio.  
—¿Qué de que estoy hablando?, diablo, ¿tienes idea de a cuantas personas has mandado al hospital? — le preguntó un poco recuperado el hombre al que le gustaban los trajes beiges -aunque esto Matt no lo pudiese saber- afincándose unos segundos en sus rodillas para luego erguirse y seguir con su regaño para el protector de la cocina del infierno —¡Claro que no lo sabes!... ¡Apenas sabes donde estás tú mismo!, ¿qué es lo que ha cambiado, diablo? Una cosa es atrapar a los malos y otra diferente es casi volverlos guacamole.  
—Nada ha cambiado, detective — La voz del protector de la cocina del infierno sonó más mecánica de lo que se esperaba, ocultando cualquier vestigio de sentimiento delator.  
—¡Dale a otro perro ese hueso! — Matt tuvo que apretar fuertemente su mandíbula y párpados, sentía mucho calor: Cólera. Quería desahogarse cuanto antes con lo que estuviese mas cerca.  
Sólo así podría llenar su vacío.  
—Adios, detective. — El ciego debía admitir que se sentía un poco cansado, ¿cuanto tiempo había durado esta vez sin dormir?  
—¡¿Eh?!, ¡claro que no, diablo, deja de darle tanto trabajo a los médicos!  
Ninguna parte de él quería saber la respuesta, mientras hubiese suficiente café él estaría bien.  
—Haré lo que pueda, detective. ¿eso le tranquiliza?  
—¡Claro que no, necesito que me des tu palabra de que le bajarás a tus humos! — gritoneó el hombre de tez oscura sacando cuentas en su cabeza de cuanto pudiese tardar para atrapar al escurridizo demonio antes de que saltase de su azotea a otra más alta. El diablo sonrió demasiado burlesco y sarcástico como para verse normal; con si fuese la costumbre.  
—¿Humos?, detective, no soy una chimenea. — el diablo se levantó y comenzó a caminar con calma hacia uno de los otro tres bordes de la azotea para pegar un brinco y desaparecer escuchando los gritos del detective como el fondo musical de esa calmada madrugada.  
—¡Vuelve, diablo, o te juro que la próxima vez te arrestaré!, ¡DIABLO!

3 - _Negociación_

—Devuelvemelo, anda, esto es injusto — pidió nuevamente el protector de la cocina del infierno recargado en su sofá con la quinta cerveza de la noche -a medio beber- haciéndole compañía en su solitario apartamento ya rendido hace unas cuantas horas a las fosforescente luces de la publicidad al lado del edificio.  
Matt suspiró sabiendo que Dios no respondería a borrachos, aunque nada perdía por intentar una vigésima vez.  
—Lo quiero devuelta, no me dejaste despedirme... No me dejaste salvarlo — se quejó el hombre ciego dejando de lado la cerveza para afincar los codos sobre sus rodillas y así tapar su rostro con sus palmas. Este dolor que sentía escurrirsele por sus perdidos ojos era peor que cualquier otro que la peste de la calle le hiciese experimentar en todo lo que llevaba de diablo.  
«Un lote, dos lotes, uno y diez centavos»  
—¿Si sabias que actualmente él no es muy conocido por escuchar a sus fieles? ¡Ja!, ni a sus hijos, mi amigo — aroma a soberbia y lujuria contaminando el aire, más conocidos como Champán y cinco rondas seguidas de puro sexo. Sólo se podía tratar de una sola persona.  
—Vete, Morningstar.  
— ¡Oh, vamos!, mi buen diablo-no-tan-diablo de mi cocina favorita. He venido con aires caritativos para callar tus miserables súplicas — el soberbio Lucifer, con su irritante voz que para las mujeres solía ser la perdición, se sentó al lado suyo y tomó entre sus manos la cerveza que Matt anteriormente sostenía. Se la acabó en un trago.  
— Debo admitir que sabe bastante bien para no ser cara ni de buena calidad.  
—Morningstar, no eres bienvenido en mi hogar, largo.  
Lucifer rió como si eso no lo supiera ya, le fascinaba que el diablo protector de ese barrio neoyorquino fuera en realidad un fiel. Era perfecto para molestar sin llegar a aburrirse demasiado rápido.  
— Dime, diablito, ¿qué es lo que más deseas? — comenzó el hombre de traje fino pasando un brazo por los hombros del ciego ebrio para atraerlo más hacia sí, para verificar si teniendo tan cerca al legitimo satanás al lado podría resistirsele como en veces anteriores — ¿Qué es lo que tanto le pides a mi padre que él no te quiere dar?  
—Y-yo...  
«Un lote, dos lotes, uno y diez centavos»  
— Yo deseo que te largues de mi hogar en este instante, Lucifer — ordenó Matthew ya sin titubear levantándose del sofá en busca de alejarse de esa presencia demoníaca e ir a su habitacion para intentar conciliar el sueño que tanto le hacía falta.  
— ¡NO! — vociferó el susodicho imitando la primera acción del pelirrojizo, pero teniendo propia decisión en la siguiente, una que implicaba detener al ciego de sentidos superiores a los normales posando una escurridiza mano en su cadera y la otra firme bajo su mentón.  
—No, no, no, diablito. Íbamos tan bien, dile al buen Lucifer el deseo egoísta que envenena tu puro corazón.  
—Vete al infierno, impío — gruñó el protector de la cocina del infierno dándole una patada sucia al legítimo Lucifer en su parte mejor dotada, logrando que este cayera desarmado al piso sin parar de toser como cualquier mortal: Todos tienen un punto débil. —Largate de mi hogar, Morningstar, no estoy para pelear.   
—Eso me recuerda tanto a mi hermano, diablito. ¿Sabes?, creó que ustedes se llevarían muy bien.  
—No me interesa — dijo con simpleza el pelirrojo caminado perezosamente hasta su habitacion, una vez dentro de esta cerró la puerta de manera bruta y colocó a duras penas un seguro que poco o nada serviría con aquel intento de pretendiente.  
—Si te veo por aquí en la mañana juro que llamaré a un padre para fumigar con agua bendita.  
La voz de Morningstar se escuchó detrás de la puerta, sin atreverse a pasar en esta ocasión —¿Enserio me tratarás como a una plaga?  
«Un lote, dos lotes, uno y diez centavos»  
—Eres una plaga.

♥♥♥

Pequeño crossover de un shipp que se me ocurrió esta madrugada.  
Ay, mi pobre matty ;v;

4 - _depresión_

Sólo era Matt Murdock, un abogado llevando un feo cuadro de insomnio que -en busca de no aburrirse tanto mientras sufría de estos- se quedó nuevamente escuchando el rumor de la cocina del infierno subido en una azotea. Estaba solo, solo con una cerveza igual de fría que esa noche.  
Estaba devastado, no podía evitar sentirse de ese modo, ni en su casa ni ahora que estaba en el lugar exacto donde Frank le hubo encadenado cuando se cruzaron sus caminos.   
En ese entonces todo se había sentido como arder sin quemarse realmente, cálido. Con el ir y venir de ese anti-heroe por su territorio en el que siempre finalizaba del mismo modo; con el diablo persiguiendo al castigador para regañarle sobre sus actos poco justos.

"¡Esas vidas no son tuyas para tomarlas!"  
"¡Entonces dime de quien son, rojo, así podre pegarle una bala en la frente!"

Recordaba que todo había estado en calma cuando desapareció la primera vez de su vida; no iba a extrañarle, aun había tiempo para no sentir nada con lo pasajero de los hechos... Pero él se atrevió a volver una noche.  
Pólvora y sangre, ¿como olvidar esa combinación?

"Ella es un mujer especial, rojo, pero no puedo ser egoísta. Ya le dispararon suficiente por mi culpa"  
"¿Eso significa que volverás a perturbarme con tus masacres?"  
"Alguien tiene que demostrarme como hacer un buen trabajo por lo menos por un tiempo"  
"Te voy a perseguir"  
"Y no me voy a esconder"

—Maldito asesino... — murmuró el abogado invidente desordenando su cabellera por enésima vez, hacia mucho frío y él no estaba exactamente abrigado, pero el diablo no quería irse. Aun no terminaba de beber y recordar la mierda que le llevó allí en primer lugar.

"El desalmado castigador tiene debilidad por los animales"  
"Max no es un animal, es familia"  
"Tu familia esta mordisqueando un silenciador"  
"¡Eh, Max, eso no se hace!"

Tan solo, tan solo. Matt Murdock estaba solo románticamente... Y ya no tenía ganas de volver a intentar nada: Frank era el último.

5 - _aceptación_

—Creo que esto fue lo que debí hacer la primera vez que estuve aquí, mis disculpas por ello— otra vez frente a la tumba de la familia Castle, sobrio, con un buen traje -según un alago por parte de Karen en ese día-, su cara pulcra -sin heridas o moretones- y un gran ramo de tulipanes que apenas cabía entre sus brazos.

"María odiaba tanto las rosas, ella decía que ya no estaba para pasiones locas e intensidades insostenibles, sino para un cariño largo y dulce como los tulipanes; ella era tan cursi y melosa... Demonios, rojo, como la amaba"

—Realmente lamento mi imagen de la vez anterior, no tengo excusa — siguió hablando el ciego pelirrojo mientras dejaba el precioso ramo enfrente de la gran tumba, terminando por ajustar sus lentes igual de rojos que su cabello una vez dejada su pequeña ofrenda para esa filia inocente que había recibido tanto dolor inmerecido.

"La vida no es justa, rojo, y yo tampoco pienso serlo. Tú selo. Tú sé la justicia que llega tarde porque yo ya soy lo necesario. Yo soy quien de verdad le ofrece su merecido final a los malos" 

—Espero que esta sea mi mejor cara — la sonrisa de Matt finalmente se sintió como una verdadera, triste, sin lugar a dudas, pero era de verdad y eso era lo que importaba. Era la primera así desde hace muchos meses de duelo: finamente estaba listo para seguir adelante, para volver a ser la justicia de la cocina del infierno que tanto se había endurecido tras la muerte del castigador. Matthew recargó una mano en la amplia lapida y le acarició un poco con el pulgar, como si hubiese una criatura dolida ahí.

—El dolor se acabó — el abogado ciego ignoró bajo todos los medios a sus sentidos, esos meses habían sido tan tortuosos, teniendo a sus sentidos como enemigos que le gritaban que Frank aun estaba presente... Sólo para que cuando le persiguiese se encontrase con que no había nada donde debiese de estar el castigador. Matt ya no escuchaba el radar que le decía que Frank estaba detrás de él.

Las otras veces resultaron ser alucinaciones cognitivas, ¿por qué resultaría ser diferente en esta ocasión?

—El dolor se acabó — sollozó el pelirrojo no queriendo verificar si era verdad, ya no valía la pena, sabía que se había vuelto loco: Frank estaba enterrado junto a María y los niños. —Por fin acepto que ya no estás.

Los brazos -de quien percibía era el difunto castigador- le abrazaron con In cuidado torpe que terminó siendo un tanto brusco, el abogado ante esto solo pudo encorvarse y temblar siendo víctima del llanto que tanto rato hubo retenido durante su visita a la familia Castle.

—Estás muerto, y yo he enloquecido.

—Yo estoy vivo y finalmente terminé mis asuntos pendientes en el anonimato. He vuelto, rojo.

Unos labios imposibles de no reconocer se posaron sobre sus siempre sonrojadas mejillas, le creció la barba y se le oyó más cansado. Menos dispuesto meterse en las típicas que más un año atrás pudo haber tenido con el diablo protector de la cocina del infierno.

—Ya no estás, ya no éstas. Estoy pisando tu tumba.

—Estás siendo abrazado por mi, rojo, y ya no te pienso soltar.

Matthew cayó de rodillas a la grama aún sin podar, pero en ningún momento fue liberado por los brazos del tan temido castigador.

«Un lote, dos lotes. Uno y diez centavos»

El fin♪


End file.
